in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories:The Attack of the Opposite
The Attack of the Opposite: A story written by Redfork2000, JeloElducal, CITRONtanker and PeaVZ108. Plot Ever since Blast joined the Red Crystals, and later the Locked Room Gang, he's had quite a lot of adventures, met a lot of new people, and helped defeat several villains. However, one day, he find himself face to face with an old enemy, who is ready to eliminate Blast once and for all. Will Blast and his friends be able to stop another super-powered human from achieving his terrible goal? Cast *Blast *Jaiden *Tommy *Alice *Opposite Blast *Green Shadow *Starcade *Jenny *Lucy Loud *Jaiden Note: If you want to join the story, just let me know! Story It's a cold, yet sunny morning in Echo Creek. Blast is walking with his friend Tommy, heading to Alice's house to have breakfast together. While they walk, they start talking about their recent adventures *'Tommy: '''We've sure had a lot of adventures lately. *'Blast: Yeah. Ever since we joined the gang, our lives are even more exciting than before. We've defeating an evil pony scientist, an inkling goddess, electric dolphins, a tyrannical squid monarch of the seas, an evil witch cookie, and much more! *'Tommy: '''Not to mention all the people we've met and the places we've been. *'Blast: 'Yeah. I still wonder what happened with Dr. Zack and all the other super-powered beings that resulted of his dangerous experiment. *'Tommy: 'We haven't seen any of them in a while. Maybe everything calmed down? *'Blast: 'Perhaps, but I think we should keep our eyes open. One day Dr. Zack and the other super-powered humans could show up again, and we'd have to be ready for that. ''However, while Blast said that, Tommy started looking in another direction. Blast noticed that Tommy wasn't paying attention. *'Blast: '''Tommy, are you paying attention to what I said? *'Tommy: 'Um, Blast? *'Blast: 'What? *'Tommy: 'Maybe we'll see those super-powered humans sooner than we thought. *''points at something in the sky* Blast looks where Tommy is pointing at, and sees someone flying towards them at high speed. *'Blast: '''Wait, who's that? ''Blast looked carefully, as the flying person approached, until he could recognize who it was. *'Blast: '''Tommy, hide behind me, now! ''Tommy did as he was told. The person flying towards the two of them stopped near Blast, and descended slowly. He was the same size as Blast, but with dark clothes and a cap facing backwards. *'Opposite Blast: '''Long time no see, loser! *'Blast: 'Opposite Blast!? *'Opposite Blast: 'What's the matter Blast? Surprised to see me? *'Blast: 'Tommy, go for help. I'll keep him busy. *'Tommy: 'Are you sure you'll be alright. *'Blast: 'Yes, don't worry. Now go search for help! *'Tommy: 'Ok! ''Tommy runs to ask for help, leaving Blast alone with Opposite Blast. * 'Opposite Blast: '''Let's get this over with! ''Opposite Blast gets ready to punch Blast, but Blast dodges with his super speed. Then Blast flies and gets ready to attack Opposite Blast. However, Opposite Blast dodges the attack just as easily as Blast did. The two super-powered teenagers start flying around at high-speed, trying to attack each other. Opposite Blast uses his super strength to pull a tree out of the ground. * 'Opposite Blast: '''Hey, see if you're strong enough to catch this! ''Opposite Blast throws the tree at Blast. Blast realizes that if he dodges the tree, it will hit the building behind him, so he tries to catch the tree with his super strength. He manages to stop the tree in the air, using all his strength to stop the tree's momentum. Opposite Blast takes advantage of this and punches Blast. The powerful punch knocks Blast into the wall behind him. * 'Opposite Blast: '''Ha! You're just as weak as always. * '''Blast: '*''standing up after being knocked into the wall* Hey, that's cheating! * '''Opposite Blast: '''Cheating? Do you think this is a game, kid? Well, it isn't! ''Blast and Opposite Blast fly around the city at high speed, attacking each other in the air. '' ''Just then, Green Shadow and Starcade who have witnessed Opposite Blast flying arrives at the scene. * 'Starcade: '''What's going on? * '''Green Shadow: '''Yeah, we detected strange activity. Is everything alright? * '''Starcade: '''Who's the dude with the dark clothes and a cap facing backwards? He kinda looks like Blast. * '''Blast: '''Be careful! He's Opposite Blast! * '''Starcade: '''Opposite Blast? Uh oh. ''Opposite Blast takes advantage of Blast's distraction, and punches him into another wall. * 'Blast: '*''dizzy, but stands up again* He's just as powerful as I am. * '''Opposite Blast: '''You're wrong. I'm more powerful than you are. * '''Starcade: '''Wait a minute, you just harmed one of my friends! Not cool. * '''Green Shadow: '''What business do you have with Blast anyway, Opposite Blast? * '''Opposite Blast: '''We're long time enemies. * '''Blast: '''He was created by my arch-nemesis in an attempt to get rid of me for good. But I thought he had been completely defeated long ago. * '''Opposite Blast: '''Ha! You'd wish! No one's strong enough to stop me! * '''Starcade: '''And what makes you think so? * '''Opposite Blast: '''You guys think Blast is strong? His super powers are an accident! Dr. Zack did some weird experiment with some chemicals some time ago, and then it all blowed up. A few random people like Blast were affected by that explosion, and that's why he has any powers to begin with. However, I was created by Dr. Zack with the main purpose of being better than this loser here in every possible way. I'm stronger than him, faster than him, and specially, smarter than him! * '''Blast: '''Hey! * '''Opposite Blast: '''Now stop fooling around Blast, get serious for once. This is going to end right here! * '''Green Shadow: '''What exactly do you plan to do with Blast? * '''Opposite Blast: '''Exactly what Dr. Zack told me to do with him when I was created: "Kill him". You might not understand it, but he's a mistake! And a very annoying mistake, at that. * '''Blast: '''Look, even though Dr. Zack didn't intend me to have superpowers, I'm at least trying to do something useful with these powers! You're just using them to be a jerk and hurt people! * '''Opposite Blast: '''So what ? As long as I do what I was made for, I've got no regrets. * '''Green Shadow: '''But he's our friend! No, sorry, not going to happen. * '''Starcade: '''Yeah, why don't you go back and tell that doctor that you're the one making a big mistake trying to kill Blast? * '''Green Shadow: '''Exactly, he's been helping the gang out in their adventures! Needless to say, he's a valued member! We're not letting you kill him. * '''Opposite Blast: '''Now what? You wanna fight his battles? Perfectly fine with me. I knew Blast wouldn't be able to defend himself on his own. * '''Blast: '''I'm perfectly capable of... * '''Opposite Blast: '''Oh, shut up already. *''Punches Blast again, and leaves him knocked out* ''So you wanna fight? Good, I could use some warm up. * '''Green Shadow: '''You want Blast? Go through the both of us first! * '''Starcade: '''We're pretty tough ourselves, so just do your worst already. ''Jaiden arrives, having seen Opposite Blast flying over as well. * 'Jaiden: '''What's going... * '''Green Shadow: '''I don't think you'll like what I'm about to show you. *points to Blast* * '''Jaiden: '''Oh no...Blast! *runs to Blast* Are you alright? * '''Green Shadow: '''We'll take care of this, Jaiden. You tend to Blast. * '''Jaiden: '''I will. * '''Starcade: '''Yeah. Bring it on, Opposite Blast! * '''Opposite Blast: '''With pleasure. ''Opposite Blast flies at high speed, uses his super strength to lift a bus and pull a tree out of the ground, and tosses both at Green Shadow and Starcade. Both Green Shadow and Starcade dodge the two objects with ease, as they retaliate with their attacks. * 'Green Shadow: '''Is that all you got? * '''Opposite Blast: '''We're just getting started. ''Opposite Blast dodges the attacks, and then flies around both Starcade and Green Shadow at high-speed, causing a tornado to form around them. * 'Green Shadow: '''Only one way to counter a tornado! * '''Starcade: '''What's that? * '''Green Shadow: '''With another tornado! ''Green Shadow casts a whirlwind tornado to counter Opposite Blast's tornado. * 'Starcade: '''How does that level of playing field feel, huh, jerk? * '''Opposite Blast: '''Meh, even Blast gets this far. ''Opposite Blast flies at Green Shadow and Starcade, dodging attacks while delivering several punches per second due to his super speed. * 'Green Shadow: '''Okay, he's a little faster than I thought. * '''Starcade: '''Keep him punching! I got this! ''Starcade flip jumps over Opposite Blast, before punching him at the back of his head. All of a sudden, Lucy appears behind everyone, scaring them, as usual. * '''Lucy: Hey guys. Lucy appearing out of nowhere scared everyone, and Opposite Blast takes advantage of the distraction to deliver some more powerful punches at his opponents. * 'Jenny: '''Nice one, Luc..... nice one. * '''Lucy: '''Hey, at least I look presentable. * '''Jenny: '''Is that a challenge?! * '''Leni: '''I thought we were fighting that thing *points to Opposite Blast*. Not each other. * '''Opposite Blast: '''Whatever, I'm just warming up. ''Opposite Blast continues attacking Green Shadow and Starcade until he manages to knock both of them into a wall. Suddenly, Blast wakes up. * 'Blast: '''What happened? Why does my head hurt? ''Green Shadow and Starcade recover from their hard hits. * 'Starcade: '''That fake you hit you hard in the head. * '''Blast: '''Opposite Blast! * '''Opposite Blast: '''Yeah, your friends are trying to defend you or whatever. I knew you'd be hopeless on your own anyway, so at least things are getting a bit interesting now. * '''Jenny: '''That's it! It's our turn! ''Jenny shoots ink at Opposite Blast, while Lucy sends her pet bats out at him. And Leni- sprays perfume on him? * 'Leni: '''Hey, that's the best I got! * '''Opposite Blast: '''Not exactly what I'd use, but it's ok I guess. ''Opposite blast punches a hydrant on the street, making it burst and shoot water at Jenny, Lucy and Leni. * 'Green Shadow: '''Eat this! ''Green Shadow punches Opposite Blast while he is distracted attacking Jenny, Lucy and Leni. * 'Opposite Blast: '''Agh! * '''Green Shadow: '''Let's attack together. We can end this. * '''Starcade: '''Yeah, girl power! * '''Opposite Blast: '''That was just a lucky hit. Let's see if you can do it again. * '''Blast: '''Opposite Blast! They're fighting him! It's too dangerous... I must... ''Blast tries to stand up, but he can't because he's injured. * 'Green Shadow: '''Nothing is impossible! We'll show you who's the real mistake here! * '''Blast: '''Jaiden, help me stand up. I have to help them. * '''Jaiden: '''You got it, Blast. ''Jaiden helps Blast stand up. * 'Jaiden: '''I'll help those girls too. We'll defeat Opposite Blast together! * '''Blast: '''Thanks Jaiden. Let's do it. * '''Jenny: '''Take this! ''*she runs up to Opposite Blast with her Inkbrush drawn* * 'Opposite Blast: '''Bring it on! ''Opposite Blast flies around Jenny making it hard for her to aim. * 'Green Shadow: '''I know what to do! ''Green Shadow spins around so quickly that she generates strong gusts of wind around her and Jenny, blowing Opposite Blast away. Jenny swings away, hoping to hit Opposite Blast eventually. * 'Opposite Blast: '*''Fighting against the winds, but with no success, and is blown away.* Aah! * '''Starcade: '''We got him! * '''Green Shadow: '''Now let's finish him off! ''Green Shadow and Starcade leap at Opposite Blast and charge up powerful attacks. However, Opposite Blast reacts and punches them into the ground before they finish charging their attacks. * 'Opposite Blast: '''Nice try, it actually looked like you had a chance to win. ''Green Shadow and Starcade land on the ground safely as they fall. * 'Green Shadow: '''That was close! * '''Starcade: '''Why bother fighting us? You'll never win, the villains always lose! * '''Opposite Blast: '''Villains? As far as I'm concerned, I'm just doing my job. Also, if you've won always, it's because you've never fought me before. ''A dimensional portal appears. Hold up, planning my part. ConstructionCategory:Stories